


Пятое мая

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День Рождения Хиджикаты. И не только.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятое мая

 

Перед казармами Шинсенгуми толпился народ, и Гинтоки занервничал. Он специально встал пораньше, чтобы прийти первым, но видимо просчитался. Можно было сбежать и вернуться попозже, ближе к ночи, но и с этим он опоздал – фанатки, дежурившие у входа, заметили его и разразились радостными воплями и визгом. Гинтоки вздохнул, нацепил своё фирменное «мне всё пофиг» выражение и мужественно прошёл в гостеприимно распахнутые ворота, над которыми протянулась растяжка с кривоватой надписью «С Днём Рождения, дорогой замком!». Фанатки пищали и изливались сердечками, так что более-менее спокойно он себя почувствовал, лишь оказавшись во дворе. Гинтоки покачал головой – вот поэтому он и не любил яойщиц!

Народу во дворе было многовато, и настроение Гинтоки окончательно испортилось. Из всех Дней Рождения на свете он любил только свой собственный. В первую очередь потому, что на свой День Рождения он получал подарки, а не дарил их.

Он ведь не виноват, что в последнюю неделю у Йорозуи совсем не было заказов. И в том, что просадил последние сбережения в пачинко, тоже не виноват – просто не повезло. В итоге, на подарок денег не было, даже на завалящую банку майонеза не наскреблось. Здраво рассудив, что «лучший твой подарочек это я», Гинтоки собрался осчастливить именинника сеансом эротического массажа, или чего там захочет этот извращенец. Он даже стриптиз мог бы станцевать, лишь бы не тратиться на подарок. Вот только толпа персонажей вокруг рушила все его планы. В расстроенных чувствах он огляделся, выискивая знакомых, и почти сразу увидел того, кому здесь быть уж точно не следовало.

– Пацуан? А ты что тут забыл?

Шинпачи, не успевший юркнуть в кусты, выпрямился и с достоинством ответил:

– Пришёл поздравить Тоширо-сана, конечно.

– Кого-кого? С каких пор вы стали так близки?!

Шинпачи слегка покраснел.

– В этом году было многовато артов, – пробормотал он смущённо.

– Всего-то? Легко же тебя развести на пейринг, – презрительно фыркнул Гинтоки. – Кстати, что это за коробку ты там прячешь? Обручальное кольцо?

Шинпачи покраснел до ушей и попытался слиться со стеной, но Гинтоки безжалостно вырвал у него из рук красиво перевязанную коробку.

– Бенто?! Только не говори, что твоя сестра готовила.

– Я сам! – возмутился Шинпачи. – Подарок сделанный своими руками от всего сердца…

– Дешёвый хенд-мейд, – припечатал Гинтоки. – Являться с этим на День Рождения, и не стыдно тебе?

– А сам-то намного лучше? – насмешливо спросили сзади, и Гинтоки обернулся с неприятным предчувствием.

Такасуги выглядел до отвращения хорошо – он вырядился в щёгольский костюм, а под мышкой держал бутылку дорогущего саке, при взгляде на которую у Гинтоки неприятно заныло где-то в районе кошелька.

– Кажется, ты вообще пришёл без подарка, – продолжил Такасуги, ухмыляясь. – Это на тебя похоже.

– Конечно же, я приготовил подарок!

– И какой?

Гинтоки пренебрежительно фыркнул.

– Не могу рассказать, это шутка, понятная только нам двоим. Когда люди долго и тесно общаются, у них появляются такие личные шутки, знаешь ли. Хотя, безобоснуйным пейрингам этого не понять …

Такасуги нахмурился.

– Я уже говорил и снова повторю – если ты не видишь обоснуя, это не значит, что его нет. У нас может быть активное закадровое взаимодействие, между прочим. К тому же, в последней арке мы даже появились в одной главе…

Такасуги осёкся, почувствовав давление враждебной ауры. На них надвигалась странная фигура, источавшая лиловые миазмы ненависти.

– Никогда, – провыла фигура знакомым голосом, – никогда не смейте говорить при мне о последней арке!

– Зура?!

– Не Зура, а жалкий, забытый мангакой, неудачник, которого не приглашают ни в одну серьёзную арку со времён Бенизакуры!

– Как-то длинновато, – заметил Такасуги.

Это он зря сказал – когда Кацура был в таком настроении, с ним связываться не стоило. К счастью, надвигавшуюся бурю остановило появление Окиты.

– Что за шум, а драки нет? – спросил он бодро. – О, Кацура, а ты что здесь делаешь? К Кондо–сану пришёл? Он сегодня занят.

Лиловые миазмы угрожающе двинулись в его сторону.

– Или к Мацудайре? – продолжил Окита. – Он попозже приедет.

Тёмная аура мгновенно рассеялась, а Кацура покраснел, как девчонка.

– Н-нет, – пробормотал он, – я, как и все.

Гинтоки почувствовал, что какая-то часть фандома явно прошла мимо него. Он уже хотел задать пару уточняющих вопросов, когда его окликнули:

– Гин-сан, и ты здесь? – в воротах стоял Хасегава и непринуждённо махал ему рукой.

– Конечно, я здесь, а вот ты что тут забыл? – возмутился Гинтоки.

Хасегава резко стух.

– Нуу, была же пара артов… или один. А может, это был однострочник… – промямлил он. – Так почему бы и мне не прийти на День Рождения. Гостей ведь кормят, правильно?

Гинтоки обменялся с остальными горьким взглядом. Единственное угощение, на которое тут можно было рассчитывать, это майонезный торт. Серьёзно, от Дня Рождения Хиджикаты были сплошные проблемы и никакой выгоды.

Пара дюжих рядовых подхватила Мадао под руки и поволокла на выход, не обращая внимания на его протесты.

\- Жестоко, – заметил Гинтоки, без особого сожаления, впрочем.

Окита пожал плечами.

– Нас и так многовато, не хватало ещё всякий крэк пропускать.

– Кто сказал «крэк»?

Гинтоки узнал голос – это и отменная реакция спасли его от неминуемой смерти – боевой зонтик Ято с силой вонзился в землю в том месте, где он только что стоял. Камуи спрыгнул с крыши, выдернул зонтик из земли и посмотрел на Гинтоки… многообещающе.

– Это ещё кто? – спросил Окита, поглаживая рукоять меча.

– Он со мной, – поспешил вмешаться Такасуги. – Камуи-кун, ты же помнишь, что я говорил? В Дни Рождения и по праздникам ни на кого не нападаем.

Камуи солнечно улыбнулся.

– Да-да, я просто забыл. Буду вести себя хорошо, обещаю.

Гинтоки почесал в затылке.

– Неужели это кто-то шипперит? – спросил он недоверчиво.

Улыбка Камуи стала ещё шире.

– Конечно! – ответил он радостно. – У нас прекрасный пейринг. Вот я и подарок приготовил.

Он извлёк из кармана что-то… странное. Гинтоки мог только догадываться, для чего нужна эта штука, но даже от догадок, мороз бежал по коже. А вот у Окиты глаза загорелись.

– Ух ты, – сказал он, подходя ближе. – Да это же редкость, где ты такую достал?

– Купил у одного космического контрабандиста. Надеюсь, ваш замком оценит подарок. Как он относится к BDSM?

Окита махнул рукой.

– Приучен.

– За-ме-ча-тель-но, – пропел Камуи и облизнулся.

Гинтоки поёжился. Он по опыту знал, что из себя представляют подарки Ято – к нему на День Рождения Камуи являлся уже не первый год.

– Прошу прощения.

Они все обернулись, услышав новый голос. И почти все скривились, как от кислого, увидев, кому он принадлежал. Сасаки Исабуро был одет в белый костюм-тройку и держал в руках огромный букет белых же роз.

\- Это кто? – спросил Кацура.

– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Такасуги.

Камуи посмотрел на него с удивлением.

– Разве не с этим человеком мы вели переговоры на прошлой неделе?

– Ты ошибаешься, – сказал Такасуги твёрдо.

– Да-да, – подтвердил Сасаки, – в первый раз вас вижу.

– Но…

Такасуги обнял Камуи за плечи, оттащил в сторону и начал что-то горячо шептать на ухо. Гинтоки почувствовал, что какая-то часть канона проходит мимо него, но здраво рассудил, что всё равно всё узнает в какой-нибудь новой арке. К тому же, сейчас были проблемы посерьёзнее.

– Я здесь новенький, – сказал Сасаки, поправляя монокль, – и не знаю ваших порядков. Вы в какой очерёдности поздравляете именинника? По алфавиту, по старшинству, по популярности?

Гинтоки встрепенулся. Вообще-то, обычно никакого порядка не было, но сегодня ему как никогда нужно было пройти первым.

– Конечно же, первыми идут самые обоснуйные пейринги, – заявил он солидно. – Гинохиджи и хиджиоки. Верно, Окита–кун? 

– Я бы попросил, – отозвался тот. – Окихиджи и хиджигины.

– С чего это я снизу? – возмутился Гинтоки.

Спор о раскладке был стар как мир, но он просто не мог не отреагировать.

– О, тогда я могу пройти первым, – решил Сасаки. – Наш пейринг очень обоснован и имеет глубокие корни. Нас даже в SengokuBasara пейрингуют.

Гинтоки не успел ничего ответить на это заявление, потому что во двор выскочил взволнованный Кондо, оглядел собравшихся и скорбным голосом сообщил:

– Кажется, у нас проблемы.

 

_В это же время, где-то на Гранд-Лайн._

«Сегодня знаменательный день для мира OnePiece, – бодро тараторила репортёрша. – Ведь сегодня День Рождения у нашего главного героя, будущего Короля Пиратов, Монки Д. Луффи!»

Мужчина в тёмных очках, сидевший за столиком у стены, отвернулся от телевизора, подвешенного над барной стойкой, и нервно затянулся сигаретой.

– Что-нибудь ещё? – поинтересовалась симпатичная официантка, облокотившись бедром о край стола.

Несмотря на закрывавшие пол-лица очки и неприветливый вид, посетитель несомненно был красавчиком, так что, среди официанток случилась даже небольшая потасовка за право его обслуживать. Победительница прижала блокнот к высокой груди и бросила на посетителя быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц.

– Больше ничего не нужно, – прозвучал равнодушный ответ.

Официантка разочарованно вздохнула и удалилась, демонстративно покачивая бёдрами. Хиджиката Тоширо кисло усмехнулся – на флирт у него сегодня выработалась стойкая аллергия.

Колокольчик над дверью задребезжал, и в бар вошёл новый посетитель. Он был строен, хорошо одет и тоже прятал глаза за тёмными стёклами очков. Быстро оглядевшись, он сразу же направился к Хиджикате и сел  за его столик.

– Сегодня просто урожай на красавчиков, – довольно громко сказала одна официантка другой. – К тому же, они похожи. Может быть, братья…

Хиджиката поморщился.

– Почему бы тебе не сменить причёску? – спросил он вместо приветствия.

– Камикорос.

Хибари, судя по всему, был не в духе. Он, конечно, не отличался приветливостью, но обычно его словарный запас был побогаче.

– Совсем всё плохо? – сочувственно спросил Хиджиката.

Он откупорил бутылку саке и щедро разлил его по стаканам (японской посуды здесь, к сожалению, не было). – У меня вообще дурдом какой-то. С каждым годом их всё больше. Крэка натащили – глаза на лоб лезут. Когда меня сегодня поздравил Тецу, я понял, что надо бежать, пока не поздно, – он вспомнил красного как помидор Тецуноске с украшенной бантиком банкой майонеза в руках и одним глотком опустошил свой стакан наполовину. – Пришлось выбираться через вентиляционное окно в туалете.

Хибари поставил на стол пустой стакан и долил себе сам.

– Целая толпа травоядных, – сказал он, наконец. – И куча иллюзионистов. Камикорос.

Выглядел он и правда неважно.

– Кого-то убил? – спросил Хиджиката, кивнув на запачканный красноватыми пятнами рукав костюма Хибари.

Тот проследил за его взглядом и скривился.

– Это сок малины, – сказал он с отвращением. – Нахальный лягушонок подарил мне целую корзинку.

– Почему малина?

Хибари опрокинул в себя ещё один стакан.

– Не спрашивай.

Похоже, год у него выдался тяжёлый.

– Да забей, – с напускной бодростью сказал Хиджиката. – Пересидим здесь, а с утра жизнь снова станет прежней.

Хибари согласно кивнул и вытащил из нагрудного кармана слегка помятого Хибёрда. Птичка отряхнулась и полезла в стакан за саке. Кажется, в «Реборне» всё было ещё хлеще, чем в «Гинтаме».

«Нашему корреспонденту удалось взять интервью у самого героя дня», – неслось из телевизора.

На экране появилось довольное круглое лицо именинника с улыбкой во все тридцать два.

«День Рождения, это круто! – радостно заявил Луффи. – Это так здорово, когда все собираются и празднуют вместе. Готовят столько вкусной еды, можно наесться до отвала, можно петь, плясать, веселиться с друзьями… Я бы хотел, чтобы каждый день был Днём Рождения!»

Хибари и Хиджиката синхронно вздрогнули и обменялись унылыми взглядами.

– Идиот, – сказал Хиджиката.

– Полный псих, – согласился Хибари.

Они помолчали. Хиджиката затушил сигарету в пепельнице, огляделся по сторонам, а потом перегнулся через стол и прошептал:

– А может, плюнуть на всё и махнуть в Ван Пис?

Хибари задумчиво прищурился, потом покачал головой.

– Не возьмут. По типажам не подходим.

– Да, ты прав.

Хиджиката разлил остатки саке по стаканам и позвал официантку, чтобы заказать ещё бутылку.

Если они хотят пережить страшный день пятое мая, им понадобится больше алкоголя.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
